Some Chemicals Have Good Results
by MarcelinaRose
Summary: After Nutty spilled a newly invented chemical, he and Flaky have switched to their opposite genders. At first, Flippy doesn't know what to think of Flaky being male, but then realizes that it's not so bad. FlippyxGenderbend Flaky. Mentions of mpreg. Takes place after Surprise Visit. Part of my AU.


Chapter 1

 **It's about damn time I write a FlippyxFlaky fic, and because I liked seeing fanart of a genderbend Flaky, I decided to write a fic with genderbent Flaky. I have to say I actually enjoyed writing this. But enough rambling. Let's get on with this.**

 **(This story is a part of my AU. All of the information is on my bio).**

 **I own nothing of Happy Tree Friends. All credit goes to Mondo Media.**

Flippy stared at the speechless red-head before jerking his head towards Sniffles and Nutty with a glare, then turning back to Flaky, who was just as shocked as he was. Sniffles pushed up his glasses and placed a hand on his chin with a lifted eyebrow. "Well, this is interesting." He said while Nutty just stared in amazement at himself. Flaky pulled on one of the short strands of hair that she, or more specifically _he_ , currently had.

Flippy and Flaky had decided to pay Sniffles a visit since the two had nothing better to do in their spare time, along with the fact that Flaky and the bluenette were good friends. They saw the teen conducting one of his usual experiments, this time it was a chemical to possibly turn someone into the opposite gender. Flippy figured that the chemical was for Nutty in case Sniffles wanted to turn him into a girl. Next thing the group knows, Nutty comes barging in with his usual hyperactive manner because of his possibly uncontrollable sugar addiction, knocked into Sniffles, which made him lose his grip on the newly invented chemical. A moment later, the chemical landed on both Nutty and Flaky, turning the red-head into a male and the greenette into a female.

The two glanced over at their appearances: Flaky's facial features stayed the same even as a boy, the only difference being that his hair was cut short. He now wore an elbow-length sleeved red shirt with a sleeveless white hoodie on top, dark brown capris pants, and low-heeled brown boots. Nutty now had long green hair that was tied into a pair of pigtails with a few candy-shaped hair clips to keep yellow bangs from covering her eyes. She wore a tan-colored blouse with a red bow neatly tied at the collar, a frilly green skirt, thigh-high pink and black striped socks, and low-heeled black shoes.

"Nutty you're such an idiot." Sniffles groaned while pinching the bridge of his nose and lowering his head, Flippy keeping his glare on the greenette. Flaky lowered his gaze towards the floor and shifted his feet, pulling on his shirt tightly. Nutty placed her hands behind her back to glance at the two males. "What did I do?"

"To put it bluntly, you spilled a chemical that turned you and Flaky into the opposite genders, and the only reason why it's upsetting is because I'm not sure if it's temporarily or permanently." The bluenette explained only to have the greenette tilt her head in confusion, making Flippy groan in irritation. "You turned into a girl, and we don't know if you'll stay a girl or turn back into a boy."

"Oh."

"S-So that also applies to me?" Flaky stammered, having Sniffles nod to him in response. Flaky turned his head back towards the veteran, who glanced towards the red-head, stared for a couple of seconds before turning away. The smaller male lowered his gaze with a sad look. _He's probably upset about me turning into a boy,_ He thought to himself. _Since he's so used to seeing me as a girl._ He turned back to Sniffles, who had his arms crossed and eyes closed. "D-Does this mean I'll be a boy forever?"

"Well, the chemical wasn't fully complete, so the effects shouldn't last that long. I'd say to wait a day or two before you turn back to normal." The bluenette responded in an explanation in which Nutty could understand. The greenette nodded before glancing down at herself once again. "So if I'm a girl now, does this mean I have that girly part that guys don't have?" The question made all three males blush as the girl turned to Flaky. "And because you're a boy now, does this mean you have that guy part now?"

"Nutty!" Flaky's face was passed the point of red as he threw his hands over his lower regions in case the candy lover tried to pull off his pants. Luckily, Nutty stayed where she was and gazed back at Sniffles, who was rubbing the bridge of his nose with a blush still planted on his face. "A-Anyway just wait a day or two and he'll most likely be back to normal."

They left the bluenette a few minutes later and made their way home. No one they passed questioned what had happened to Flaky, considering they knew how many times Sniffles has failed on his experiments. Lifty and Shifty had made a bold move to try and flirt with the red-head but ended up having their throats slit by Flippy(along with the usual remark that they should stay dead instead of being revived). Along the way, they saw Petunia and Giggles on one of their dates while being stalked by Disco Bear as usual, Lumpy obviously getting his head stuck in a tree with no explanation given, and Lammy entering an accessory boutique with Mr. Pickels and Truffles.

When they arrived home, Flippy fell onto the couch with a loud sigh and threw his head back. He turned to Flaky, who was blushing once again and pulling down his shirt. He scooted over and patted the seat next to him, having the red-head smile, stepping over to the couch and sitting next to him. The two have been living together for about a few years, and during that time, Flaky felt as though he had gotten closer to Flippy, although he was unsure if the veteran felt the same. There were a few times were he thought that Flippy was tired of him, remembering there was a time where he had walked in on the greenette and Splendid(Flippy claimed that Splendid had started their intimacy and he was caught in it), but he knew that Flippy enjoyed the red-head's company.

They spent the rest of the day watching a few movies before having a nice dinner, then returning to the living room once again. Flaky felt his eyes start to fall somewhat, and before he knew it, his head rested in Flippy's lap and his eyes had closed. Flippy gave a warm smile as he threaded his fingers into the blood-red locks and dandruff, careful not to awaken the sleeping male. Flaky nuzzled him gently, shifting his legs and moaning slightly. "That feels nice." He muttered.

"Messing with your hair?" Flaky nodded and turned to glance at him. "It's relaxing." Flippy's face tinted a light pink before turning away. The red-head sat up and gave him a concerned glance. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"I-It's nothing," The greenette replied before stepping towards the movie shelf. "You wanted to watch something else after dinner?" Flaky kneeled beside him, guiding his hand over the choice of movie. Flippy blushed once again as the red-head pulled out the movie using his hand and placing the case onto the small table. "W-Well we should probably get some more popcorn, shouldn't we?" The moment Flippy stood up, he lost his balance due to how his feet were positioned, and landed on Flaky, sending them both to the floor with a thud. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah." Flippy looked down at the red-head, his blush darkening when he saw the position they were in: he had Flaky trapped under his broad figure, his hands landed on each side of red hair, his legs caging Flaky's own. The red-head's face was blushing as well as he stared up at Flippy. Both males didn't know what to say. They wanted to get up and pretend that it never happened, but at the same time, they couldn't help but stare into each other's eyes. Flaky's heart was pounding against his chest, and before he had any time to react, Flippy's lips were pressed against his own.

Flippy's state of mind was in a mixture of confusion and lust as he deepened the kiss between them. He could tell that Flaky was confused as well, but noticed that he was slowly succumbing to the kiss. When they broke the kiss, both of them were out of breath, their faces flushed with embarrassment. "Sorry that this wasn't my first kiss," Flippy muttered, turning his head away in shame. "But, if I could turn back time, I would have it with you."

Flaky took his head with both hands and pulled him close. "It's fine. I'm glad that you took my first kiss." The greenette smiled and cupped his cheeks. Flaky smiled in response as his hands slid down the veteran's cheeks and rested on his chest. "S-So what should we do now?"

"Well we shouldn't leave it here." Flippy smirked slightly, placing a hand on the younger male's hips and squeezing it lightly. Flaky blushed brightly and glanced up at the green orbs. "Y-You really want to do that?"

"Do you not want to?" Flaky shook his head. "N-No. I-I mean it would b-be my first time, b-but-" He was silenced with a rough kiss as his hips were squeezed harder. The red-head started to kiss back as he pulled at the green locks. Flippy pulled back and gave him a warm smile. "I'll be gentle. Promise." Flaky nodded before he was pulled into another kiss, the veteran's fingers cautiously slipping under the red-head's shirt. A moment later, the younger male's eyes widened when he felt something wet prode its way into his mouth, and he tried fighting it off with his tongue. Flippy grabbed onto the red-head's hair and pulled him off the ground somewhat before slamming him back down.

Flippy pulled back, having Flaky whine at the loss of contact before the greenette moved lower, drawing his tongue across the base of his neck to his chin. The veteran planted light kisses on the side as he lightly caressed one of Flaky's ears, knowing it was something he enjoyed. "Ah Flippy, that feels weird~"

"But you enjoy it," The greenette muttered in return before pulling away. "Want to move this somewhere else?" Flaky nodded before he was scooped up into the veteran's arms and carried upstairs towards his bedroom. He blushed when he felt a small heat start to boil in his stomach, trying his best to hide a growing hard on.

The red-head was set down on the bed as hands slowly slid off the hoodie and shirt, stopping to glance at the sight before him. "Beautiful." He muttered, tracing his lips across the skin lightly. That pure soft skin that had never been touched was soon to be blanketed in love bites and bruises and Flaky would be his.

Flaky couldn't help but moan when he felt something gently rub against his covered erection, and he arched his back in response. Flippy lifted an eyebrow and glanced down at the small bulge. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"D-Don't say that." The younger male gasped loudly when the veteran nuzzled his bulge, keeping his hips in place so he would stay still. Flaky wiggled in irritation as he gave Flippy a pleading look, begging him to just do something. Flippy smiled at his expression before pressing lips against his naval gently, drawing his tongue across his bellybutton lightly. The greenette pulled away, having the younger male whine in protest. Flippy couldn't help but grin. He loved hearing Flaky whine, and it encouraged him to tease the red-head more. But with his erection pressed uncomfortably against his confines, he didn't have many options.

Flippy kissed his naval once again before slowly pulling down the red-head's pants, chuckling when he poked the straining bulge that was confined in a pair of boxers. Flaky turned away, his face as red as his hair as the greenette stripped away the last of his clothing. The younger male quickly placed his hands over himself and closed his legs. "Don't hide," Flippy soothed in his ear. "I'm the only one who will see this." The red-head whimpered in response as his hands were pulled away and were pinned on each side of his head. Flippy gave him a soft kiss, placing a gentle hand around Flaky's erection and stroking it slowly. Flaky tilted his head back as a loud moan escaped his mouth, encouraging the veteran to increase speed. Flippy could feel the heat emitting from the red-head, noticing that his hair was sticking to his face because of sweat. He knew by instinct that Flaky would cum soon, there was no doubt about that. It wasn't too much of a surprise since this is the red-head's first time and he was very sensitive; he only wished that he got to play with Flaky longer.

"F-Flippy, something's coming." Flaky gasped out as his grip on the sheets tightened. Flippy smiled as he pulled away, lowering his head to gently blow on the smaller male's member. The red-head let out a loud moan of ecstasy as white streaks coated his stomach and chest. He fell back on the bed, panting hard as he watched the greenette reach into a nearby drawer to pull out what looked like a small bottle of lotion. Flaky felt as though he was about to pass out due how red his face had become, but he wanted to stay conscious until this was all over.

Flippy spread the younger teen's legs before squirting some of the lotion onto his fingers. "If it hurts, I'll stop." He reassured, to which Flaky nodded in response. Going as slow as he could, the greenette slowly pressed a finger inside of the tight ring. Flaky clenched his eyes shut as the finger slid deeper inside of him. It didn't hurt to his surprise, but it was more uncomfortable since nothing had gone there until that night. He took in a few breaths, nodding to the veteran once he had relaxed himself. Flippy cautiously added a second finger and started to thrust his fingers. Flaky tilted his head back and let out a pleasured sigh, the pain in his backside starting to fade. The greenette noticed this and increased his speed.

A few moments later, Flaky arched off of the bed once the veteran hit a certain spot inside of him. "F-Flippy, c-can you hit that spot again?"

"Did it feel good?"

"Y-Yes." Flippy smiled before withdrawing his fingers, earning a small mewl of disappointment from the red-head. He smiled and kissed his forehead gently. "Don't worry. You won't have to wait long." The red-head tilted his head in confusion before noticing the veteran unzip his pants and pulling out his own erection, sighing once it was released in the cold air. Flaky's eyes widened at the size, and whimpered slightly. He was beginning to think that he would regret this, believing that Flippy would hurt him with how big he was. However, he didn't have much time to think once he noticed that Flippy was hovering over him. "Ready?"

With a nod of approval, Flippy slowly inserted the head of his erection inside of the younger male. Flaky's eyes were filled with tears as a few sobs escaped his lips, his muscles clamping down on the intruder. Flippy stopped and looked down at the red-head with a worried glance. He felt guilty for causing his lover unbearable pain, and thought that doing this was a bad idea. "Do you want me to stop?"

"N-No," The red-head gasped out. "I-I'll get used to it." Flippy wasn't so sure. Flaky never did have the highest pain tolerance. Anything could hurt him if it was used as a weapon. Sex wasn't an exception.

After feeling his muscles relax, Flippy continued to thrust inside until he was completely sheathed inside of that warm heat. Both males moaned at the feeling before Flippy kissed away the red-head's tears and held him close. "You feel okay?"

"Mhm." Flaky nodded in response, pulling himself up to lick the shell of the greenette's ear. Flippy's eyes widened at the touch before looking back to the red-head, who had a seductive smile on his face. This confused the veteran, for he had never seen this sigh of the younger teen before, most likely because Flaky had never been in a sexual relationship before. "You can move now."

With a quiet sigh, Flippy started to pull out until only the head remained before snapping his hips forward, having the red-head arch once again. Flippy thrusted at a steady pace because this was the first time either of them had done this. Sure, the farthest Splendid got with him was a blowjob, but that was nothing compared to the pleasure he was feeling now. He pulled Flaky into his arms, giving him a new angle to thrust into which increased his speed. Flaky's nailed started to rake his back, leaving red streaks and claw marks. Flippy didn't mind though; he knew he was doing his job.

By the time the greenette had found Flaky's prostate, the red-head's body had been covered with bruises and bite marks, some of them were bleeding somewhat. Flippy's neck had a few love marks while his back was blanketed with red streaks and bruises, and his hair was a complete mess. Both males were on the brink of climax, but neither of them wanted this to end. "Shit." Flippy muttered under his breath when he felt Flaky's velvet walls start to tighten, sending him over the edge. With a final thrust, the greenette spilled himself inside of the younger teen with a shudder.

Flaky felt a warm fluid shoot inside of him, having him moan and cum for the second time that night. The two collapsed on the bed with hard pants, Flaky unable to keep his eyes open any longer. Flippy pulled out, followed by a thick trail of semen. The red-head nuzzled the other and closed his eyes. "Hey Flippy?"

"Hm?"

"Have you always loved me? Not because I turned into a boy?" Flippy kissed the top of his head softly and pulled him close. "It doesn't matter what gender you are or what you look like. I would have fallen in love with you anyway." Flaky couldn't help but smile at Flippy's words as the greenette pulled himself from the bed. "We have to clean this up or else it'll stain the sheets." The red-head nodded as he swung his legs off of the bed, but collapsed the moment he pushed himself up. He felt pain in his hips and backside from the recent activities and knew that he shouldn't be moving. He was pulled into Flippy's arms before he was carried to the bathroom. "Take it easy," He soothed. "I'll handle it."

Flaky nodded, tilting his head back when he was placed in the hot water that awaited the two of them. Flippy followed suit, tugging off his pants and sitting behind the younger male. "I love you." He muttered in the red-head's ear. Flaky leaned back against his chest with a smile. "I love you too."

* * *

"You're kidding right?"

The following day, the two made their way back to Sniffles to see if he had found a way to turn Nutty and Flaky back to normal, and were surprised to be greeted by the greenette, back to his original gender. Both males also silently noted that Nutty was wearing one of the bluenette's shirts, which gave them a hint of what had happened last night. They were lead into the lab to see Sniffles with his hair going in every direction and his glasses threatening to fall off of his face. Once he had noticed them, he began to explain how Nutty was his original gender instead of a girl, but Flippy couldn't help but smirk when he glanced at Nutty once again. "So, you guys had sex and he turned back?"

"T-There was more to it," Sniffles stammered with a blush. "I-In my opinion, the only way to undo the chemical is for that person to do it with someone opposite of the gender he is now. So if Flaky wanted to turn back to normal, he needed to do it with a girl."

"Well there aren't many options," Flippy pointed out. "Mr. Pickels would kill him if he got close to Lammy, Petunia has Handy, and God forbid me that I let him near Giggles with her whore self." Flaky had heard tales of Giggles's one-time dates with other Tree Friends when she was originally dating Cuddles. Once Cuddles found out, he was devastated to know that the pinkette had no feelings for him anymore and was depressed for a while until he started dating Toothy.

"Well if there are no other options, then I guess Flaky would have to remain a boy."

"I don't mind," The veteran replied, wrapping an arm around Flaky's waist and pulling him close. "To be honest, he looks better as a guy. And you already know I'm not letting him get near anyone."

"Understandable," Sniffles shrugged before turning to Flaky. "You're okay with this?" The red-head nodded in response before tugging on his shirt. "I-I mean I don't think I can imagine myself doing that to someone. And like Flippy said, there aren't many options, so I should get used to being a boy."

"That makes sense. Sorta." Nutty decided to join the conversation and grabbed Flaky's hands. "I think you're gonna like being a boy. You don't have to deal with periods and plus you can't get pregnant."

"That last part isn't true," Sniffles said to him. "Have you forgotten about Russell?" The green-haired teen was reminded of the fact that Russell was four months pregnant with Lumpy's baby, and rumors were going around that Lifty had gotten pregnant by his twin. So it didn't matter whether or not Flaky was a girl or a boy; having a child was still a high possibility.

The red-head watched the couple continue to argue before slipping his hand into Flippy's. Flippy held his hand in return and gave it a squeeze. "How about we get out of here?" Flaky nodded and left the house without Sniffles of Nutty noticing that they were gone. The two began to make their way towards the park, sitting on a nearby bench to take in the fact that Flaky will never turn back into a girl unless he had sex with Lammy, Petunia, or Giggles, but both males knew that wasn't gonna happen.

Flaky shifted his legs somewhat and lowered his head, gazing back to the veteran next to him. Flippy shoved his hands in his pockets and tilted his head back to let out a sigh. "U-Um Flippy?" He turned to the red-head after his name was called to see a faint blush on the younger teen. "I-I liked what we did last night," His blush grew as he pressed his hands in his lap. "D-Do you think w-we can do it again?"

Flippy blushed at the question before averting his gaze, pulling his beret over his eyes. He didn't plan on doing the red-head anytime soon, but he also didn't mean for it to be a one-night stand. Confessing to Flaky was probably one of the bravest things he had ever done(if he didn't then Fliqpy would do it for him and make the situation awkward). He turned back to the blushing red-head and replied, "W-Well sure. I mean, if it'll make you feel better."

"Really?" Flaky lifted his head with a surprised face, and Flippy nodded in return. "I mean, I didn't say I love you for the hell of it," Both males blushed brighter as Flippy turned away again. "I wasn't kidding. I meant what I said last night and I'm not regretting it."

"Flippy." The veteran rose from his seat and brushed off his clothes before pulling the red-head to his feet. "We should probably be getting back. Unless you want to go somewhere for lunch." Flaky nodded before being lead home by the greenette, squeezing his hand as they left the park. He looked back at the taller teen, hesitating for a short moment before pecking the veteran on the cheek. He pulled away with a blush and stepped ahead of the greenette with a smile. "Well, we were heading home, right?"

"Y-Yeah." Flippy replied while joining the red-head. Both teens exited the park and continued their way, first stopping at Petunia's diner to tell the gang the news of what had happened between them. They both knew that no one would be surprised, but they knew that they would be supported(unless of course the twins try something). The two also learned that the rumors about the twins were true, and that Lifty was two months pregnant. Some began to speculate that he would have twins, but others started to think that he would have one baby, but it didn't really matter; what mattered was that what they made would be a kleptomaniac like them.

Flippy took a hold of Flaky's hand and pulled him close, having the red-head blush in response and smile before the two began to leave the diner and head home.


End file.
